Waiting for You
by SnogginGodess
Summary: This is basically a story about Lily and James at Hogwarts. It starts with their first year. I can't write summaries. Starts with Lily finding out she's a witch. :P Please R&R.


Lily Evans was eight years old when she realized she just might be different from her other family members. Her sister, Petunia, who was ten at the time, was making fun of her because Lily was playing with her doll.

"Dolls are for babies," said Petunia, who enjoyed playing with her mum's lipstick. "You're never gonna grow up, are you?"

"I'm not a baby," Lily told Petunia, her eyes narrowed. She wondered why her sister was always so mean to her. Just because Petunia was two years older shouldn't mean that she got to boss everyone around, should it? Lily was very angry. She hated being the youngest! She looked at the glass of apple juice that Petunia was sipping. It would serve her right if she spilled the juice all over her new dress. Lily smiled to herself, amused at the mental image of Petunia sopping wet. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. Petunia stood there, dripping from head to toe in apple juice. She glared at Lily, before opening her mouth to yell, "MUMMY!"

Lily did the only thing she could do. Ran into her room, and slammed the down shut. She heard her mother rush up the stairs, and she heard her sister sobbing out a story. _"I'm in trouble now,"_ Lily thought, frowning. She sighed, and waited for her mother to rush in, and scold her. What happened instead surprised her.

"Petunia! Why would you lie about your sister like that? She made a glass 'explode' on you?"

"Yes, Mummy. That's what happened. Honest!"

"Petunia!" her mother's voice was very stern. "I do not appreciate you lying to me. Now go to your room! We'll talk about this later!"

"But Mummy-," a voice started.

"I said _now_."

Lily bit her lip. Petunia had finally gotten her comeuppance. However, Lily felt somewhat bad. After all, she _did_ make that glass explode. Drawing up all of her courage, she opened her bedroom door, very slowly. "Mummy?" she asked, her voice small.

Rose Evans turned around. "Yes, Lily?" she asked.

"I...um..I," she stammered.

"Come on. What is it?"

"Ididit," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I. Did. It," Lily said, very clearly. There. She had said it. She hung her head, her face red.

"Did what?" her mum asked, looking confused.

"The glass. I exploded it," Lily told her mum, her voice barely a whisper. She was shocked when her mother dropped to her knees and hugged her, rather than scolding her.

"Lils," she said, sounding a bit tired. "Don't let your sister get to you. I know you think you need to defend her, but she was wrong, okay? You didn't do anything wrong. All right?"

"Okay," Lily said. She figured she'd make it up to Petunia by sneaking her up some of their mum's homemade brownies later.

"Who is it?" The bossy voice from behind the door made Lily wince.

"It's me," she said, dropping her voice.

"Who's me?"

"Open the door and find out," Lily said, adopting a Jamaican accent.

The door swung open. Petunia stood there, her hands on her hips. "I knew it was you," she told Lily. She paused before adding, "Freak."

Lily bit her lip. "I stole a brownie for you. And I tried to tell Mummy. She didn't believe me. I'm sorry." Tears welled up in her large emerald eyes. "Really. I am."

Petunia looked at Lily, and scoffed. She grabbed the brownie, and slammed the door.

There were other incidents. When she was nine, Lily somehow managed to light a candle without the use of matches. At ten, her Mum had told her she could paint her nails if she stopped biting them. Her nails grew overnight, and Lily was able to convince her mother that she had given up biting them, though she really hadn't. Just before turning eleven, the letter came.

"Bill, bill, bill, letter from Karen, bill, letter from Tom," Franklin Evans read off, chucking letters on the table. "Oh, Lily, here's a letter for you," he said, handing it over to his youngest daughter, who grabbed it, a smile on her face.

Petunia, who was lounging in a chair snorted. "You got mail, Freak? Who'd wanna write to you?"

"I have friends, Pimples," Lily said, pointing to a huge zit on Petunia's nose.

"Girls!" Franklin said.

"That's our names for one another," Petunia said, a huge, fake smile on her face.

"Yep," Lily agreed, mirroring Petunia's grin. "Now if you'll excuse me. I've got a letter to read." She tore open the envelope, and began to read. She stopped. She read it again. Then, she laughed. "Nice joke, Petunia!"

"What?" Petunia asked, looking up. "Like I'd waste time writing to _you._"

"Well, who wrote this, then? Does anyone know an Albus Dumbledore? Or a Minerva McGonagall?"

"What does it say?" Rose asked, walking into the living room. She had a tray with tea and cookies on it, which she handed to Petunia.

"It says I'm a...a witch," Lily said, confused.

'_CRASH!'_ went the tray. Petunia had jumped up. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE A FREAK!" she yelled, sounding triumphant.

"Petunia!" her father shouted, just as her mother looked at the letter and chuckled.

"Lily, somebody is playing a trick on you," her mother said. "It's not real. Witches and wizards are pretend. You're old enough to know that." She handed the letter back.

Petunia snatched it away. "It would explain a lot, if Lily was a witch," she said, scrunching up her nose.

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but then shut it abruptly. _What about the glass, the candle, your fingernails_? a voice inside of her head whispered. _What about them? How do you explain that, hmmm_? Lily cleared her throat. "Maybe I am."

Her parents and Petunia glared at her, silent. Then Petunia laughed. "You're a freak, but come on, Lily!"

"Give me my letter," Lily said, her voice quiet. "I want to write back to them."

Petunia continued laughing and snorting. It reminded Lily of a horse. "You're a witch," she crowed. "Why don't you just 'magic' the paper over, huh?"

Lily's mother's mouth twitched, as though she was fighting a smile. Her father's mustache twitched as well. Lily narrowed her eyes. Why didn't they believe her? Why? She was honest, they had no reason not to trust her. "Maybe I will!" she burst out. Everybody stared at her as she concentrated on the paper. She turned red. She bit her lip. _'Come on'_ she thought. _'C'mere!'_

It was Petunia's laugh that did it. "Look how red she is! She looks like a tomato!" She continued her horsey laugh, while Lily glared at the letter.

_ 'Come on!'_ she thought. _'You can do this!'_ Petunia's laugh filled her ears. Lily closed her eyes. Suddenly Petunia shrieked. Lily opened her eyes. The letter was hanging there in front of her. She grabbed it, her hand trembling slightly. She looked over at her parents. They had turned rather pale, and Petunia was still screaming random words like "FREAK!" and "WITCH!"

Lily took a deep breath. _'Is this real?'_ she wondered. _'It seems so stange!'_ She slowly walked over to a chair, and sat down. She smiled, a bit weakly, and said, "I told you so."

(A/N: This is going to be a Lily/James romance later, but it's mostly Lily's POV. Do you like it? A chapter will be up soon. It follows her and the Marauders from first year until Lily and James's death.)


End file.
